


I'm Not The Villain!

by Tritail



Series: Not Quite Sure... [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit, Don't do it, Patton - Freeform, Virgil don't become the next Roman by making Deciet the next Virgil, back to normal tags, deceit needs some dam love, roman - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Everyone, even Patton, has been yelling Deciet up the walls. Don't you think that if some one can't share their opinion because some body else said:"Yep, he's evil. Cuz snek face."It's a lil messed up.Here's a warning to Virgil: don't become Roman, or Deceits the next Virgil.





	I'm Not The Villain!

Deciet sunk down. "You haven't seen the Last of me!" The vague murmmers of the others fell on deaf ears as he slipped into the dark. 

"Why don't they listen!" He yelled into the empty mind palace. The frustration echoed into the void. 'It's a funny thing when even Patton doesn't like you,' He thought, 'Virgil hates me, Roman... I don't know, he's confusing, Logan tolerates me and Patton..." He banged his head into the wall, "Just listen for once Dammit!"

'Is it so bad to want someone to be happy?"

The lights were flicked on, "oh no." Deciet slipped into his room, listening to the others chatting about life. Virgil flopped down and scrolled through tumbler, Roman looked through snapchat, and Logan and Patton were discussing something. He gave them a peek through the door. They looked so, happy. Even Roman and Virgil. With a brisk movement he locked his door and curled up in a ball of self pity. He decided to listen to the old sander side videos. He flinched when the spiteful diolouge directed at Virgil matched the same diolouge thrown at him. 

"Why is he still here!"

'Virgil, be carful.' He thought . "Don't become Roman."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, it's getting late & I don't have time to look for more reflected diolouge, if you noticed more please tell me in the comments!


End file.
